iantfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Sammenligning
Sammenligning, også kaldet komparation, er et redskab inden for antropologien, som bruges til at tydeliggøre betydningen af feltresultater. På samme måde som naturvidenskaben udfører eksperimenter, kan sammenligning ses som antropologernes eksperiment. Modsat videnskabens eksperimenter, hvor det tilstræbes at have variabelkontrol, kan det antropologiske eksperiment ikke holde variablerne konstante. Hvis dette alligevel forsøges, vil det påvirke den givne situation, som undersøges. Dette skyldes, at antropologien kigger på mennesker og kulturer, og det vil ikke give mening at forsøge at kontrollere deres miljøer. Sammenligning er derfor det tætteste antropologen kommer på de metodiske idealer af et eksperiment. Målet med sammenligning er både at forstå forskelle og ligheder i kulturer, og ikke blot lighederne, som mange tror. Grunden hertil er, ifølge Levi-Strauss, at det er i forskellen sammenhængen bliver til. Det, at hesten hedder en hest, har dermed ikke så meget med den fysiske hest at gøre, men med de forskelle der er mellem fx hesten og koen i det pågældende samfund. Hvordan mennesker ser og opfatter hesten, opstår derfor gennem en sammenligning af to, umiddelbart kvalitativt forskellige, dyr. Det er dog værd at huske på, at denne sammenligning foregår indenfor samme kultur, men hvis man vil se på opfattelsen af et objekt, fx en hest, på tværs af kulturer, gælder der andre regler. Hylland Eriksen mener, at man ikke kan sammenligne æbler og pærer på tværs af kulturer, idet de er kvalitativt forskellige. Men man ville sagtens kunne lave en sammenligning af opfattelsen af et æble fra Spanien med et æble fra Tyskland. I antropologien vil man kunne sammenligne opfattelsen af de samme begreber og fænomener mellem forskellige kulturer, ofteste ens egen kultur sammenlignet med en fremmed kultur. Så længe, der er nok entydighed mellem det samme begreb inden for to forskellige kulturer, er der grundlag for en antropologisk sammenligning. Ved at bruge sammenligning skaber antropologen kontraster, finder sammenhænge med andre kulturer og udvikler eller kritiserer teoretiske generaliseringer. Sammenligning giver et tydeligt billede af forskelle og almene begreber, så antropologen kan finde, be- eller afkræfte forskellige teorier, universalier (almenbegreber) og egenskaber. Ved universalier forstås et begreb, der anses som værende alment godkendt i flere forskellige samfund. Et sådant begreb kunne være farver, service, beklædning eller transportmidler. Den fænomenologiske betydning af disse begreber har dog ofte forskellig betydning når de oversættes til den lokale forståelse. Et eksempel kunne være at farven hvid betyder sorg i Kina, hvor den i den vestlige verden betyder renhed og håb. Universalier kan derfor ikke generaliseres uden at have den sammen fænomenologiske betydning. Antropologer sammenligner ofte kontinuerligt, dvs. konstant og gentagne gange, og kan både sammenligne bevidst og ubevidst. Dette gøres blandt andet når andres begreber oversættes, idet disse sammenlignes implicit, med andre ord ubevidst, med vores egen forståelse. Når der sammenlignes bevidst, bruges sammenligningen til at finde kontraster og ligheder mellem to samfund. Typisk tages der udgangspunkt i antropologens egen kultur, for at opnå en forståelse af den fremmede kultur. I andre tilfælde kan der sammenlignes to fremmede kulturer, for at opnå en anden forståelse. Denne form for sammenligning har ofte ikke systematiske karaktertræk, idet der sjældent kan vides på forhånd, hvad feltstudiet giver af resultater. Derfor er det også svært på forhånd at vide, hvilken kultur der kan sammenlignes med bagefter. Et eksempel er Evans-Pritchard, som i 1937 lavede et feltstudie af Azande-folket. Han har efterfølgende udtalt, at dette studie ikke blot gav ham en forståelse af Azande-folket, men også gjorde det lettere for ham at forstå Sovjetunionen under Stalins regime. Da frygten for at blive anklaget for en overtrædelse af vagt definerede normer, havde den konsekvens at de fleste mennesker forsøgte at følge dem slavisk, i begge samfund (Hylland-Eriksen 2004: 35). Et kritikpunkt ved sammenligning er, at der anvendes kulturoversættelse for at være i stand til sammenligning. Dette indebærer et usikkerhedselement, da det ikke kan siges med 100 procents sikkerhed om der sammenlignes, det der hævdes at blive sammenlignet. Antropologen skal være opmærksom på, at han altid er farvet af sin egen kultur. Derfor vil denne kultur også altid komme til udtryk i en sammenligning. Dette kan være en fordel, idet ens egen kultur kan bruges til at sammenligne med, og dermed kan antropologen danne en forståelse af det fremmede. Ulempen er, at sammenligning ofte indebærer dekontekstualisering, hvor enkelte træk ses uafhængigt af det store billede, og dette kan lede til misvisende resultater. Det er derfor vigtigt at have kulturforståelsen med, når der sammenlignes. Begreberne skal udforskes i deres fulde kulturelle kontekst, for at sikre, at der ikke bliver trukket begreber ned over hovedet på folket i den fremmede kultur. Sammenligning kan opsummeres følgende: Den ubevidste oversættelse. Oversættelse er i sig selv en form for sammenligning, da det indfødte sprog og dets koncepter ubevidst vil sammenlignes med ens eget igennem oversættelsen. Den bevidste oversættelse. Antropologer sammenligner ved at opstille kontraster og ligheder mellem samfund, eller andre entiteter de studerer. Her kan inddrages f.eks. Prakash G. Reddy (1998), som fra en indisk baggrund studerede det danske samfund og definerede en række samfundsværdier, i hans bog Danske Dilemmaer, der ikke nødvendigvis var tydelige for danskeren selv. Universalier. Antropologer bruger sammenligning til at undersøge, om der findes menneskelige universalier (almenbegreber) – og for at modbevise universalier og angiveligt medfødte, biologiske eller ’naturlige’ egenskaber. Et eksempel herpå kan være debatten vedrørende aggression. Mange, især de som er inspireret af et evolutionært, biologisk perspektiv på mennesket, har argumenteret for at menneskelig aggression er en medfødt egenskab, især fremtrædende blandt mænd. Mod dette argument har andre antropologer hævdet at der eksisterer folkefærd, som hverken har forestillinger om aggression, eller skikke der kan beskrives som aggressive. Et modsvar til dette kan til gengæld være at aggression eksisterer overalt , men at det kan udtrykkes på forskellige måder som ikke nødvendigvis er genkendelig som aggressiv opførsel for antropologen, som inuitternes sangdueller (Hylland-Eriksen 2004: 35-36). Laura Bohannan’s artikel, Shakespeare in the Bush (1966), hvor hun studerede Tiv-folket i Vestafrika er også et godt eksempel på hvordan kultur- og sprogbarrieren kan få umiddelbart antagede ligheder, til at blive afsløret som helt andre fænomener, når de bliver oversat til begreber det lokale samfund forstår. I dette tilfælde var det Bohannan’s forsøg på at fortælle Hamlet til det lokale Tiv-folk, der fik hendes publikum til at ryste forundret på hovedet over Vestens manglende evne til at forstå deres eget litteratur. I kraft af at Tiv-folket havde deres helt egen måde at fortolke Hamlets handling blev det tydeligt at Bohannan’s originale påstand, det generelle plot og motivation i tragedier ville være forståelige verden over, ikke var sand. Kvasi-eksperiment. Sammenligning kan tilnærmelsesvis sammenlignes med den videnskabelige metodes eksperimenter, hvor der benyttes komplet variabelkontrol. Da dette ikke er muligt at gøre under et antropologisk studie stræbes der blot efter det ideal gennem sammenligning. F.eks. ved at sammenligne to, eller flere, samfund med mange ligheder, men med en eller få tydelige forskelle (Hylland-Eriksen 2004: 36). Litteratur Hylland-Eriksen, Thomas (2004) What is Anthropology, London: Pluto Press. Bohannan, Laura (1966) “Shakespeare in the Bush” I: Picks from the past, Natural History august-september 1966. Reddy, Prakash G. (1998) Danske Dilemmaer, Mørke: Grevas Forlag, pp 11-57. Kategori:Begreb